The clinical analysis of biological fluids is most conveniently done using so-called "dried" slide-like test elements which have no wet reagents in liquid form. Prior to this invention, such elements have been manufactured from 3 or 4 separate pieces that have to be assembled and sealed together. U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,751 is illustrative of a useful process, wherein four lock tabs 20-23 are formed in the sidewalls of a recess in one of the pieces of the frame member or holder, and then bent over to lock a reaction member bearing reagents that is inserted into the recess.
Although those test elements and assembly methods have been very useful, the method does involve a number of components specifically manufactured with fairly complex shapes, and assembly using ultrasound. Such a process has to be used carefully to assure adequate bonding. Furthermore, more parts for assembly requires more quality control of the finished product. There has been a need, therefore, to reduce the number of component parts and to simplify the manufacturing procedure.
Still further, the aforesaid process requires either that both the frame member and reaction member be made at the same site prior to assembly, or that if made at separate sites, the pre-formed frame members be shipped to the assembly site. The latter step involves collection of frame members and packaging, which if not done correctly can make reorientation of the frame members difficult during subsequent assembly. That is, a loose, random collection of frame members into a package would necessitate proper reorientation at the assembly site before they can be used. Therefore, there has been a need to improve the packaging of such pre-formed frame members if such have to be shipped.